


Dream

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [22]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sharing, Team Bonding, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Gibby asks Revenant what was his dream the night before. It leads to all of the Legends sharing their dreams.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Dream

“So what was your dream today, bruddha?” Gibraltar slapped his hand on the simulacrum.

Revenant didn’t even remember the last time he managed to have a peaceful dream, let alone a peaceful sleep. He looked at the big man, a large grin was planted on that skinsuit face. If only he could smile again. If only he was able to eat, drink, sleep, or even have emotions that were like the others. The only one that was probably close to him would probably be the MRVN, but he doubted that the robot was haunted by the nightmares that he had.

Bad dreams of still having a tongue, the taste of that oolong tea he loved slipping down his throat. The tender piece of a steak being chewed and swallowed. The tedious task of shaving and feeling his own stubble, skin smoothed down from the action. Slicking his hair back in the morning. That glitch he used to see when he stared in the mirror, only shrugging it off because he thought he didn’t get enough sleep the night before. When he encountered that face again in his dreams and waking up in a cold sweat, thinking it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He scoffed. 

“You think I dream? Think again, skinsuit.” He retorted, leaning back in his seat.

“Sorry, buddy. I just thought maybe you did. How about you, Path? How was your dream?”

“It was the same one, the one where I get to meet my creator! They always look different, but that’s the exciting part!” The MRVN jiggled as he thought back on what his creator looked like. Maybe they were a woman with short hair or a man with long hair, it was fun thinking of all of the possibilities. Gibby chuckled before turning to Wraith.

“And you, sistah? Wanna tell us your dreams?” She was jerked from her thoughts, having mindlessly played around with the butter on her pancakes.

“Dreams? I don’t remember the last time I had a good dream, it’s mostly been the void or nightmares.” She shuddered as she thought about it.

“It’s okay, you’re here now. If you’re ever troubled, you know where to find me.” Gibby placed a hand on his chest.

“Thanks, Gibby.” She flashed back a warming smile, glad to have made friends like these.

“Hey, anyone else wanna share?” He shouted back towards the kitchen, where Bloodhound, Bangalore, and Caustic were occupying. The hunter dried their hands on a towel, having made some bacon and eggs before moving to take a seat by the windows.

“Ahh, I was dreaming of the hunt. The Allfather had gifted us with a great Flyer who put up quite the battle. In the end, I had slain the beast and we consumed its meat underneath the stars. It was quite the dream.” They nodded as they reminisced the memory, enjoying the company of the other Legends. Bangalore chuckled as she flipped a pancake.

“I dreamt of being back home and having breakfast with the family. Man, do I miss them. Jackson had somehow flipped a pancake too high and it landed on Mama’s head, good stuff.” She was smiling as she poked at the fluffy pastry, glancing over at Caustic.

“I was talking with Ms. Paquette and her advancements in her technology. Such an invaluable mind to the scientific community." He stirred his coffee with a spoon, stealing a waft of it as the steam rolled up against his mask.

"I dreamt of making dinner with my family, mom always loved dinner food." Mirage mumbled, mouth full of pancakes and syrup. 

"'Ey, ya better chew before ya choke on yaself. I was dreaming about this one search and rescue mission I had on the slopes. The poor man fell off but we managed to save him." Lifeline snickered, thinking about the letter she received later on.

"Don't worry, amigo. She's just a stick in the mud. I dreamt of beating all the high-speed records in all these games, it was awesome!" Octane unscrewed the bottle of syrup and was drowning his breakfast in the viscous liquid before Lifeline stole the bottle, scolding him for his actions.

"I had a dream of stealing the prized jewel from Solace's capital, a magnificent ring bejeweled with only the finest of stones." Loba looked at her outstretched hand, imagining the item resting upon her finger.

"I dreamt of going back home." Crypto said quietly, playing with his puzzle cube. He solved it again for what must've felt like the thousandth time.

"Are we telling each other our dreams? I dreamt that we were all out at the beach having a fun time!" Wattson arrived in the commons, giggling about her thoughts.

"That's because it did happen, sistah." Gibby chuckled, the young woman smiling nonetheless.

"Oh, well, it was just a fun day so I had to have a dream about it." She grabbed her plate and settled down, grabbing the sticky bottle and pouring it on her food.

“I had a dream of Thunderdome and all those fights that used to happen there.” Gibby reminisced, smiling back on those forgotten memories, leaving out the part about him and Nick.

Revenant had moved over to the far side of the room, lucking in the darkness, observing the others. It’ll be a long time before he’s able to be at peace or even have a dream. Right now, he’s just haunted by his past deaths and his own image, nightmares sparing him no mercy. He noticed someone had taken a seat next to him. It was the MRVN.

“Hello there, friend! I was wondering if you wanted to tell me about your nightmares since you didn’t have any good dreams? I could try to help you have dreams again.” The simulacrum huffed.

“If I tell you my nightmares, there’s a guarantee you’ll probably get them too.”

“That’s okay! Maybe if I tell you my dreams, you’ll probably get those instead.”

Revenant glanced up at the scout. He was a strange one, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I was intending to do just Revenant and Gibby but it grew into all of the Legends spilling their beans. Just some fun, friendly bonding over breakfast.  
> I love the feedback! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
